


Touch Me

by mochimatcha



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, not gonna lie to y'all this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimatcha/pseuds/mochimatcha
Summary: He was no stranger to the way this affected Sorey, subtle, invisible to anyone else. The way his eyes would widen a fraction, his breath would hitch, his speech would stumble for just a moment as he swallowed. Tiny reactions that fueled Mikleo further. Simply sitting next to him now, however, had Mikleo's skin ablaze, a coil of warmth in his stomach, and made him want to run his hands across the expanse of Sorey's skin.He wanted Sorey to touch him.(this is smut. spoiler warning!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/gifts).



> TO SKIAWOLF ---  
> I don't know you personally, and you don't know me, but I love all of your contributions to this fandom!! I've spent so much time reading your works that I finally decided I might scramble something together myself and make an account here so I could gift something back to you. Thank you for all of your lovely work ;; you inspire me.  
> ~ Love, Mo
> 
> ANYWAYS... this is my first time writing smut. I literally joined just to contribute this smut garbage that I wrote. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Even if you hate it, come tell me about it I LOVE fEEDBAck sO MUCh  
> Or if you don't hate it then. Well, maybe I'll write more... depending on how this is received I guess! Never considered myself too great a writer but it's pretty fun so. winkie wink wink

Unlike Sorey, Mikleo had never been overly touchy-feely.

Mikleo didn't crave touch in the way that Sorey did, nor did he much care to vent his affections physically. Sorey was like the sun. He had always been like a beacon of light, spreading his warmth in the way that sunlight gently touches down upon skin on a pleasant summer day. As a small child, Sorey had always greeted his fellow Elysians with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had been quite the boisterous, yet simultaneously endearing child. Mikleo had always been the more reserved of the two, but that quiet demeanor was not enough to prevent the older of the two from falling easy victim to Sorey's passionate enthusiasm. Even as the two would tear through the open fields of grass of their home at top speed, off to find a new adventure, Sorey always had to be holding Mikleo's cold hands, encased within his permanently heated grasp. Protests were futile, and seeing as Mikleo was the one to spend the most time around Sorey, he was also the one to most often fall prey to the young human's touchy-feely nature. Sorey was just so full of love, which he gave out freely and without abandon.

Something about the way the young boy's eyes would light up when he returned the favour had the Seraph child's heart fluttering. It became second nature to him to seek out affections from Sorey himself, provoking tickle fights, reaching out to gently caress his shoulder when they stood alongside, or sleeping cuddled together, fingers and legs intertwined, in the same bed. It was never quite that Mikleo craved the touch himself, rather that he enjoyed making the human happy.

Even as they grew older, and Sorey was given his own house, the two still ended up sleeping together. At first, it had been Sorey who would sneak into Mikleo's house in the night to climb into his bed. It had only been a matter of time, and Mikleo wasted no time, even in his groggy state, to turn around and wrap his arms around the younger, who would squeak in simultaneous surprise and delight. One day, Mikleo had simply shown up at Sorey's doorstep, pillow in hand, stating that he was there to spend the night before Sorey 'broke into his home and scared him awake for the fourth night in a row'.

At first, they alternated between who would stay at who's house, until eventually it became Mikleo who would always spend the night in Sorey's bed, the human's reasoning being "I like it when my bed smells like you, Mikleo!" This of course brought a profuse blush to the aforementioned’s face. Mikleo never brought it up again after that.

Their nights always fell into the same routine. At the end of the day, Mikleo would return to his house to prepare himself for bed, wash if necessary, before returning to Sorey's house. Sorey would greet him with a big hug, acting as if Mikleo had been gone forever despite the fact that the two had been separated for at most twenty minutes. They would spend some time winding down for the night, going over their discoveries and theories of the day, sometimes getting into a quick tickle fight, Sorey screeching about Mikleo's cold fingers that would worm their way up his shirt to tickle at his sides. Mikleo would huff, pulling his hands back shyly and turning away, muttering something about Sorey being a furnace anyways, before Sorey would tackle Mikleo again in protest, assuring the seraph that he actually liked Mikleo's cold hands, and that he was great to sleep with in the summer. Eventually the rambunctious two would settle into bed together. It became a custom for Mikleo to take off Sorey's earrings for him, gently removing the cuffed feathers to place on the bedside table, while Sorey would brush back Mikleo's hair to gingerly remove his circlet, which he placed in a protective barrier around the earrings. Sorey followed the procedure every night with a kiss to the Seraph's cheek, before flopping over into bed and passing out nearly instantly. Mikleo would be left to curl himself around Sorey in a protective embrace, similar to the way his circlet curled around Sorey's feathers on the bedside table. They would settle into a spooning position, Mikleo taking position as the big spoon, even though he was slightly smaller and the whole gamut would probably work better in reverse. Supposedly, Sorey enjoyed it this way, and Mikleo was not one to question what made Sorey happy.

As the years passed, one day Sorey's routine nightly kiss to Mikleo's cheek had missed by a few inches. It was so nonchalant and felt right enough that Mikleo didn't question it. Every night from then on, Sorey's kisses always missed by those few inches, landing on the same mark.

Even outside of Elysia, when their responsibilities had grown exponentially and their exploration duo grew into a sextet, their nightly routines held strong, even in a shared room. While Mikleo was aware of the connotations of their behaviour from the viewpoint of human society, Sorey appeared completely oblivious, continuing to peck kissed onto Mikleo's lips while Mikleo caught the other Seraphim trying to look away through the corner of his eye. It was only until one of them would cough that Sorey would cease his barrage on Mikleo's lips, leaving his poor red-faced water Seraph to groan and stare at the floor with his hand over his face as Sorey continued to look on obliviously.

One hushed conversation explaining human customs to Sorey later, the human was declaring to anyone within earshot that he and Mikleo were getting married.

The water seraph flushed (but didn't deny it), and explained that they had simply decided that the name for their relationship would be 'boyfriends', and that Sorey was just an overzealous idiot. But between to the soft smile on Mikleo's face and the affection in his violet eyes, no one believed that 'boyfriends' was all they had going between them.

\--

 _The stars sure are pretty_ , Mikleo thought to himself, Sorey's warm hand encased within his own as they stood on the balcony.

They set out under those stars, that fated night.

Come morning, Sorey was gone.

\--

The chill of the dawn air was all that was left to fill the hole the size of the sun in Mikleo's heart. Even surrounded by his dearest of friends, Mikleo had never felt quite so alone.

Dimly, Mikleo was aware of a warm hand upon his shoulder, but it wasn't the same. He smiled up at Lailah, who smiled back sadly down upon him.

Despite the warmth of the fire Seraph, Mikleo's skin still felt cold, colder still when Lailah took her leave.

\--

Mikleo felt a coldness sweep through him which only grew day-by-day once Sorey was gone.

Not that Sorey was truly gone, merely sleeping somewhere Mikleo couldn't reach, even if he tried.

It still felt empty, years later. Emptier still, as the centuries passed.

He hadn't truly accounted for the loss of the warmth that Sorey's light brought upon him. The end result was an emptiness within that couldn't be satiated. Although as the years passed, the burden of missing half of himself grew easier to bear, the coldness only gripped him further. He could feel the presence of Sorey's spirit as it hung suspended over the land, unconscious yet comforting, warm and with so much love for the world, for him.

Mikleo learned how much he had grown to depend on Sorey's presence. He had always known, but to feel it grate so heavily against him was another thing entirely.

He missed the warmth that Sorey brought.

He missed the way Sorey would hold him, how he would subconsciously reach for Mikleo, arms encircling him, fingers grazing against his skin. He missed their banter, the way Sorey's eyes lit up when he was excited (which was all the time), the simultaneous airheaded statements he'd make, the brilliant observations.

He missed Sorey.

\--

_Keep your hands to yourself Sorey, we're in public._

_Sorey, stop touching me, it's too warm and your hands are sweaty._

_Sorey, not now please, you can hug me later at the inn._

Mikleo awoke with a start, his only wish that Sorey was there within arms reach. He felt foolish for rejecting those touches when it was everything that haunted him now.

\--

The moment that gloved hand had grappled onto his own and hoisted Mikleo out of that hole, the cold evaporated, the familiar heat burning through his veins, lighting fire to feelings long left buried and tucked away within his heart.

\--

Sitting together on the floor of their shared home and going over the notes of their previous ruin explorations, Sorey's shoulder was pressed up against Mikleo's. It _burned_. Mikleo was hyper aware of the way the Sorey would sometimes shift, the way his muscles moved under his shirt as he reached over to grab a set of notes, the way that his shoulder would brush up against his arms with every small movement. It had Mikleo suppressing a shiver. Instead he leaned in slightly closer.

Mikleo had tried to tell himself that their relationship wasn't like that, of course the pure hearted Sorey wouldn't want that anyways. Everything had always been enough for them, the kissing, small touches, but Mikleo was already aware that these feelings had been stewing for a long time now. Centuries, in fact. He wanted more, more of Sorey, more of his touch.

He wanted Sorey's hands on his body.

Mikleo came to seek that touch in small ways. Brushing up against his shoulder in the inn, taking his hand if only to run circles across it with his thumb, tracing his fingers across the longevity of Sorey's hand when their connected fingers would slip apart. He was no stranger to the way this affected Sorey, subtle, invisible to anyone else. The way his eyes would widen a fraction, his breath would hitch, his speech would stumble for just a moment as he swallowed. Tiny reactions that fueled Mikleo further. Simply sitting next to him now, however, had Mikleo's skin ablaze, a coil of warmth in his stomach, and made him want to run his hands across the expanse of Sorey's skin.

He wanted Sorey to touch him.

...Who knows, maybe Sorey wanted him just as much.

The idea brought every other rushing thought of Mikleo's to an abrupt halt.

It couldn't hurt to try. He could gauge Sorey's reactions. He could always turn back. Maybe it was time to test this new theory? There was nothing wrong with a little... experiment.

So it was for the sake of this experiment that Mikleo nuzzled his face right up into Sorey's neck. For science. Or something. Just to see what kind of reaction it would give.

Breathing in, Mikleo was able to fully envelop himself in the scent that was Sorey, like woodsmoke and fresh air. Eyelashes fluttering closed as he thoroughly enjoyed his breath in, Mikleo pulled back slightly, leaving a parting kiss directly on Sorey's neck, before moving his gaze away to feign disinterest.

Through the corner of his eye, Mikleo watched the upward pull of Sorey's lips as he turned to look at Mikleo, before snaking an arm around his waist to pull him back over. Mikleo allowed himself a small smile as he relished in the feeling of warmth that radiated off of Sorey's arm, but the feeling was short lived. It wasn't enough. One arm barely hovering around him was not enough, he needed more. He wanted Sorey's hands on his skin.

And so Mikleo leaned farther into him, allowing his weight to fall deliciously into the body beside him. He peppered a few more kisses on Sorey's neck, moving towards the curve of his jaw. The warmth that passed through his lips was exquisite, and he was delighted as he felt, rather than saw, Sorey gulp. Sorey didn't turn to look at him as he uttered out his name.

"Mikleo..."

Mikleo hummed against his skin in reply as he moved his way up to settle under Sorey's earlobe. He gave it a quick and chaste kiss as Sorey pulled him even closer, pencil abandoned in favour of wrapping his other arm around Mikleo as well. Mikleo huffed breathily, the motion causing Sorey to go rather rigid. It seemed he was going to have to take this a step farther.

It was with that passing thought that Mikleo's hand came to rest upon Sorey's thigh. He pulled back just enough to catch sight of brilliant green eyes staring back into his own, heavy lidded and simultaneously very alert as he attempted to assess the situation. He had his full atention. Mikleo just needed to keep the focus on him, and away from those notes.

_Touch me, Sorey. Please._

Mikleo's hand inched slightly up his thigh, and Sorey sucked in a deep breath.

"Mikleo..." He spoke under his breath, so quiet that Mikleo wasn't sure whether he had meant to say it at all.

"Sorey." Mikleo responded, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt briefly self conscious, acting in a way so unlike his usual self. So unlike the Mikleo that Sorey had left behind. His hand paused as he considered this. Maybe Sorey was uncomfortable? Maybe he had already pushed this too far. He gulped audibly, fingers curling into the fabric of Sorey's pants as he prepared himself to pull back-

Sorey's breath hitched once more in his throat before he lunged forward, hands grasping into Mikleo's hair as he pulled him forward. Mikleo at first could only feel the deep warmth that spread through his scalp and all the way down to his toes as Sorey's hands buried themselves in his hair, before he found himself pressed up against soft lips. Mikleo relaxed instantly, a soft sigh falling out before Sorey's mouth opened against his and he felt the other licking into his mouth in a soft caress, almost hesitant. Mikleo answered back immediately, running his own tongue against the length of Sorey's, toes curling as the heat surged straight through him, causing him to shudder and melt further into the shepherd-turned-Seraph's embrace. Sorey pulled him in impossibly closer, his hands running up the fabric of his shirt as they mouthed at each other. It was so warm, so good, but he felt as if he were only being teased. Mikleo was the one to break out of the kiss, heaving out husky breaths, Sorey looking equally off-balance to his delight, before Mikleo grasped his shoulders and leaned back, pulling the fellow Seraph upon him.

Sorey grunted as he fell on top of Mikleo, having been completely caught off guard, landing unceremoniously on top of his lover. Mikleo hummed in delight at the weight upon him, thrilled to finally have Sorey so close, already moving to pull him in for another kiss. Sorey pulled back, scrambling onto his hands to gaze down at the man under him. Mikleo couldn't stop the whimper of displeasure at the too-soon loss of body contact, but felt a blush creep up on his cheeks at the realization of how that must have sounded.

If Sorey noticed, he showed no sign of it, gazing down at Mikleo and taking deep, heaving breaths. His hair had become matted and tousled farther than usual from Mikleo's wandering hands, and he found that he really did like the look of a disheveled Sorey hovering above him. He was mesmerized as the man gulped, before he spoke.

"M-Mikleo," he managed to choke out, "what... What is this?"

Mikleo didn't miss a beat, opting to speak his mind before he lost his nerve under that haughty gaze.

"Touch me."

Sorey's mouth fell slack. "W-What?"

Mikleo huffed, feeling more heat spreading through his cheeks. "I want you," Mikleo motioned towards Sorey before pulling him down once more to rest upon him, grappling onto Sorey's arm to bring to his own neck, "to touch me. Please. I mean, if you want." He murmured the last part, finally breaking eye contact.

Mikleo turned back just in time to watch as Sorey's irises were nearly fully enveloped by blown pupils, before he buried his head of messy brown hair up under Mikleo's neck, forehead resting on his shoulder.

"Fuck, Mikleo..." Sorey swore and Mikleo stuttered briefly, shocked at the profanity that had worked its way out of the former shepherd's mouth. Sorey seemed to sense Mikleo's apprehension, but when he returned his gaze finally, Mikleo found himself out of breath at the sight of glazed eyes and lofty breathing. "I... are you sure?" Sorey spoke in a small voice that melted away any of Mikleo's remaining doubts. He pulled the man back in for another kiss, before meeting his eyes.

"Sorey, _please._ " Mikleo was nearly begging at this point.

A soft hitch of breath briefly fluttered Mikleo's hair as Sorey blew out shakily, before laughing, a fluffy and warm sound, before he leaned back. Mikleo hummed in confusion before squeaking as he was suddenly hoisted up off the ground into strong arms, and he found himself being carried off towards their shared bedroom. Mikleo looked up, a question on his tongue, but Sorey beat him to the punch.

"If we're doing this, we're not doing it on the floor." With that, the short trip had ended and Mikleo was gingerly placed upon the linen sheets, Sorey hovering over top of him once more, a hand gently caressing his hair and the other moving to run over the expanse of his torso. Mikleo hummed as he was pet, the breath leaving him once more as that hand then proceeded to snake up under his shirt and roll across the expanse of his chest.

"May I take this off?" Sorey asked sweetly, kindness and concern sparkling in his eyes, and beyond that, love. Mikleo nodded weakly, barely managing the strength to lift his arms as Sorey lifted him slightly, removing his shirt from overtop his head in one fluid motion. The cool air of the room hit his body for only a moment, and he shivered, but then Sorey's hands were on him again, running across the smooth sides of his abdomen, fingernails teasing just slightly and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Mikleo sucked in breath, heat pooling into his abdomen once more, and with great reluctance he stilled Sorey's hands with his own. Sorey met his gaze from under his eyelashes, a beautiful sight if he might add, before he gestured to Sorey's shirt as well, who relaxed once he caught the implication. Sorey pulled back to remove his shirt, revealing taut muscle and sun-kissed skin.

As he shucked his shirt away to land somewhere on the floor, Sorey turned his eyes back to Mikleo, eyes widening as he truly took a moment to take in the sight before him. Mikleo bit his lip as he caught sight of the awe in his lover's eyes as his gaze traveled up his body, Sorey momentarily frozen as he sat back and admired. Heart hammering, Mikleo whimpered as the moments passed, feeling cold without warm hands on his skin. This seemed to snap Sorey back from his reverie, and then his hands were back on him.

Mikleo arched his back into Sorey's touch, unable to stop the small whimper that escaped from his parted lips. This was the touch he had been waiting for, the heat spreading through his body in the wake of Sorey's fingers, keening as he stroked over a nipple.

Feeling the need to occupy his hands, Mikleo swung his arms around to pull Sorey closer to him, his hips rising to meet the other's, earning a small groan from Sorey as he was pushed forward to meet Mikleo's. Sorey allowed himself to be pushed down onto Mikleo, briefly stalling the movements of his hands as he recovered from the increase of friction in his pelvic area. His hands soon picked up their rhythm again, fingers rolling a pert nipple as a free hand roamed down to steady Mikleo's subconsciously rolling hips. Moving both hands to Mikleo's waist, Sorey shifted down only to hover idle for a moment, resulting in the water Seraph's gaze travelling to meet heady green eyes.

"Sorey..." He nearly whimpered, and the mentioned could only gulp and nod, taking a deep breath and steadying himself as if he still couldn't believe that Mikleo was actually asking him to do this. Resting his cheek on Mikleo's exposed stomach, his hands continued to roam, one sliding down to smooth the fabric between Mikleo's thighs, the other massaging his hips. With another quick breath, Sorey sat up to unfasten Mikleo's pants, gingerly removing them to expose his lover, who sighed in relief as his already stiff erection sprang free, hidden only by the barrier of his underwear. Once again, Sorey watched him through lidded eyes, fingertips lightly ghosting up over Mikleo's pelvis, causing him to whimper out a high pitched keen, his hips wiggling impatiently. He was about to open his mouth to plead Sorey to hurry up and get a move on, but then his hand had stroked him through the fabric of his underwear and a noise sounding suspiciously like a moan came tumbling out of his mouth instead.

Tentatively palming him through his briefs, Mikleo's eyes fluttered closed in bliss, his ears hardly registering when Sorey spoke as his fingers hooked around the band of his underwear and tugged the offending fabric away and flung it off somewhere to join its companions on the floor.

"You're so beautiful, Mikleo."

Sorey began planting kisses near his navel, travelling downwards until he was seated right between Mikleo's legs, a caress of his inner thigh the only warning before Sorey took the tip of Mikleo's member into his mouth. Unintended, a moan escaped his lips and as one hand came to grapple onto Sorey's hair for dear life, the other came to cover his mouth.

A swirling tongue encased the head of his erection before Sorey sucked, tongue lapping briefly at the slit as Mikleo mewled, muffled behind his hand. A hand came up to caress his testicles as Sorey took him even further into his mouth, Mikleo whimpering out stuttered cries of his name, the word 'please', and other incoherent noises. Sorey continues to take him further, tongue running in patterns up the underside of his erection as he hollowed out his mouth and began to bob his head rhythmically, tongue easily pursuing intricate patterns with both the tip and flat side of his tongue as he sucked.

Out of nowhere, a slicked finger began to stroke gently over his hole, eliciting a gasp. Mikleo had no idea where Sorey had managed to draw a tub of lube from - perhaps the bedside table? - but there was no time to contemplate as a single digit moved its way passed the entrance and buried itself slowly inside him up to the knuckle, bending and twisting its way inside, Mikleo forcing his hips forward to both meet Sorey's mouth and finger, forcing himself deeper, causing Sorey to briefly choke and sputter as he gagged, but he recovered quickly.

Between Sorey's mouth lapping at him so diligently and the way that Sorey way now in the process of slipping another finger into him, Mikleo wasn't going to last long. The coiled heat in his abdomen had been fed into a roaring fire, the heat spreading into the tips of his toes as they curled, his whole body tensing as his other hand came to meet its companion in Sorey's hair, pulling lightly in warning. Sorey didn't pull back, but instead bobbed his head harder, deeper, taking as much of Mikleo into his mouth as possible. It was with a strangled cry of Sorey's name, Mikleo clenching his teeth to prevent his moans from turning into a scream, that Mikleo came, his hips coming off of the bed to force himself even closer to Sorey, vision going white as he ejaculated into Sorey's mouth. The spasming waves of pleasure had Mikleo gasping out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, the only coherent mumbling that he was able to utter was Sorey's name, before his body finally relaxed and he collapsed into a heap in the bed, thoroughly spent.

Struggling to catch his breath, Mikleo was about to begin profusely apologizing for most likely choking Sorey with his cum, but catching his eyes left Mikleo's mouth hanging open, words left unspoken on his tongue. Sorey's eyes were completely blown and dark as their gazes met, Sorey's heavy breaths meeting Mikleo's pelvic bone where he had hardly lifted himself from. His mouth was glistening wet, no cum in sight - had he actually swallowed it?

Moving himself into a sitting position, Sorey sat back, eyes locked upon his. This wasn't over yet, there were still things to tend to. Sorey followed his every movement as Mikleo reached forward towards Sorey's thighs, still clothed. Running his fingers up the obvious protrusion of Sorey's own erection, he hissed, eyes clenching shut. Mikleo clicked in response, impressed by Sorey's resolve, having not even touched himself once during the escapade. Slowly, Mikleo unfastened his fellow Seraph's pants, sliding them off, fingers hooking around his underwear to remove the clothing in one motion. Sorey groaned as his own penis hit the cool air of the room. Mikleo eyed him up, fully naked with his erection standing proud. Already, Mikleo could feel his own softened member perking back up as he licked his lips in appreciation, reaching out to tentatively yield a few strokes, taking a moment to admire the flush of his cock, and the redness of his cheeks that spread all the way down to his chest, relishing in the swift intake of breath as Sorey gasped.

Pushing Sorey down so it was his turn to lay down against the sheets, Mikleo clambered up on top of him, hands ghosting over Sorey's toned body, who keened in response. But surely he had already been teased enough.

"Do you have a-" Mikleo could hardly begin before Sorey gestured wildly toward the bedside table without words. Mikleo hummed in response, bending over to plant a quick kiss on Sorey's lips become climbing off and making his way to the bedside table, where he was quickly able to find a condom. Had Sorey been waiting for this?

Making his way back over to the bed, hair swaying idly behind him in its tie, Mikleo climbed back into the bed with ease, already reaching for the lube, only to be met by Sorey's hand.

"No," he breathed out, earning Mikleo's full attention. "I want to."

Mikleo leaned back on Sorey's knees as he straddled him as Sorey fumbled with the tube of lube, scooping out a generous amount which he coated between his fingers. Steadying Mikleo by the hips, he reached behind, easily slipping a finger inside once more after the earlier preparation, and then another, which left Mikleo a whimpering mess. As the third slipped in, the water Seraph had taken to pushing himself back onto Sorey's fingers. Desperate for more, he pulled Sorey's hand away and positioned himself above the erect cock before him.

As Mikleo hovered briefly, he met Sorey's gaze, filled with just as much love and affection as before. Steeling himself with a breath, Mikleo smiled. "I love you."

Then he lowered himself slowly around the head of Sorey's erection, both gasping in unison, eyes falling closed again as he sank down until he was eventually firmly seated, moaning lowly at the feeling, so much thicker and so much more filling than Sorey's fingers had been, spreading him apart further than he thought possible, the heat filling him up from within.

After a few moments of collecting himself, Mikleo began to move on top of Sorey, using his hand to steady himself. Leaning forward, Sorey began to thrust forward to meet his pace, Mikleo arching his back to ride Sorey's cock directly into his sweet spot, crying out in broken syllables, a hand coming to entwine itself with Sorey's, who had been making a various range of noises the whole time. Mikleo shifted himself to be able to rest his own forehead against Sorey's, airily watching him beneath his lashes, Sorey's mouth open, his eyes half closed as he moaned and panted. They moved simultaneously to bring their mouths into a heated kiss, tongues running along their lengths and tangling together, hot and unrestrained.

Sorey's thrusts were becoming increasingly fast and irregular, and it was all Mikleo could do to hold on, doing his best to thrust himself back. He could feel the familiar and welcome heat beginning to uncoil once more, his body tensing, desperate for release. Without another thought, he moved to grab one of Sorey's hands, bringing it to his own cock, using the heat of Sorey's own hand as a barrier and a catalyst between his own, stroking himself with his hand placed over Sorey's. With a few quick flicks and a spontaneous thrust hitting just right, Mikleo came for the second time, coating his and Sorey's hands in sticky white. The sight must have been the final straw for Sorey as Mikleo clenched around him, and with a cry of his name, he came as well before he stilled. Completely boneless after coming twice within such a short period, Mikleo collapsed on top of him.

Sorey began leaving soft kisses upon Mikleo's neck as he calmed down, finally gathering the strength to lift his head and meet vibrant green eyes.

"Mikleo... I... thank you."

Mikleo snorted before letting out a chuckle, completely bewildered. "Why are you thanking me?"

Sorey looked contemplative for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully. In the end he just shrugged. "I'm just... really happy that you're here with me." He replied simply, earning a soft smile from Mikleo. "I never expected... I mean... I never thought this would be something that you would want, but here we are."

Mikleo considered this, wondering if he himself had ever considered going so far as to have sex with Sorey. "Had you... thought of this before?"

Sorey laughed in response, leaning forward to rub his nose briefly against Mikleo, who blushed at the sweet gesture. "Well, I am human. And you are pretty gorgeous." He hummed in thought. "But... what about you? I thought Seraphim couldn't feel sexual desires."

Mikleo looked away. "Not usually, no. Seraphim don't reproduce..." He coughed as he considered his next words. "But I just... I wanted you close, Sorey. I needed you as close as I could possibly have you." As an afterthough he added, "and.. I wouldn't mind doing this again, if that's alright with you."

Sorey nearly choked, eyes glazed over with emotion as he scrambled to find something, anything to say, completely caught up in the first part.. "M-Mikleo... I'm so sorry I was gone for so long-"

Mikleo interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "Sorey, don't apologize. I may have missed you more than I could ever express, but what you did was the right thing. I just..." He took a deep breath, snuggling himself further into Sorey, comfortable and warm and contented. "Please stay with me."

"You know I'd never have it any other way." Sorey replied easily, tightening his hold on Mikleo. "If it were up to me, I'd never let you go again. I'd spend the rest of my life holding you like this if I could."

At that, Mikleo laughed. "You know, I don't think I'd mind that one bit."

 


End file.
